Divine Intervention
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Just exactly how did Kusari become the next Divine Maiden when Gurhal didn't need one? Follow this newman as she attempts to reach her goals. Coincides with "The Life and Times" series of fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

See I'm not dead guys! It was a nice break. So this is the start of the next part of the series. Mainly just building up Kusari. You guys remember her. From the short.

Anyway enjoy this chapter, it'll be a while before I upload another.

Anywho standard disclaimer, I don't own Phantasy Star blah blah blah, only own the non-canon characters blah if the non-canon characters don't belong to me I'll note it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

South in the Agata Islands stood a crater.

Slowly, a Newman emerged from there. White robes covered her petite body. She looked around her surroundings. Somehow, she felt familiar with the islands. Her long violet hair moved with each step she took. She froze for a moment. She was amazed at the feel of the grass between her bare feet. She blinked a few times. Then she looked beyond the path. Her blue-violet eyes could make out the outline of a temple.

She didn't know why.

But she knew she had to go there.

The newman was un-hindered with her journey to the temple. It was as if even the creatures knew of her importance to reach it. Soon, she was greeted with the pillars leading to Hakura Temple. The path looked worn with neglect. She could feel a power rising within her. She was nearing her destination. As she approached the steps, she felt another power trying to ward her off.

A seal.

Fitting, as Hakura temple was abandoned after the Seed invasion.

She lifted her right hand, palm towards the door. For a moment nothing happened. Then a runic symbol appeared just in front of her. On her palm the same symbol appeared. She gritted her teeth a little. The newman was not used to the sensations of her body. The larger symbol glowed a light blue, then faded away. She let out a breath. Carefully, she opened the door. The temple was larger than she expected. In contrast to the neglect on the outside, the inside looked pristine. But it felt dead. She walked through the temple, set on her goal. It wouldn't be long before she reached the grand room. Just beyond the grand room stood a platform.

Her destination.

The moment her feet touched the stairs leading to that platform, her robes changed. It became more elaborate with pink trimmings at the top. Her face was adored in pink eye-shadow and forehead marking of a flower with blue and green dots underneath. Her elongated ears had pink, blue, and green studs in them. While the right side of her hair was wrapped in a pink ribbon with the same dots and a golden crest decor. Around her neck was a choker with the symbol of the Communion of Gurhal on it. Her feet touched the middle of the platform.

"I can feel the photons." she said to herself.

* * *

"Master Rutsu! Master Rutsu!" called one of the guards.

Izuma Rutsu opened his eyes, breaking him out of him nightly meditation. He noticed the guard was out of breath. Most likely from running all the way to him. He would be displeased of being disturbed. He waved a hand for the guard to continue.

"There's some unusual photon readings from the Hakura Temple."

His eyebrow rose in geninue surprise. "Wasn't that templed sealed off?" he asked. He saw the guard nodded. He stood up, dusting himself off of his Communion robes. He stepped off his meditation platform as he followed the guard to one of the many control rooms in the Pavilion of Air. He looked at the screen.

"Only a high ranking member of the Communion can unseal a temple like this." he noted.

The guard nodded. "Yes sir. But that isn't all. Look." The guard pointed to another reading. The reading looked very familiar to the leader. His eyes widened as he remembered why it was familiar to him.

"But that's impossible..." he said.

"I know sir, but the console is not malfunctioning." the guard replied.

Izuma straightened up at once. "Get a group together at once. We need to find the cause of this." The guard gave a salute as they ran to deliver the order. Izuma stared more at the screen. He could see that readings began to die down. He too began to leave to get ready to arrive at the temple.

_'What could cause photon levels similar to a divination?'_

* * *

She could see it all. Visions of the distant past. Vision of Their past. Visions of what is to come. She understood. The newman felt a purpose. Her eyes opened. Behind her eyes was now experience. She knew why she was here now. Suddenly, she knelt to the ground.

_'This body is not used to such taxing requests.' _she thought.

The newman panted, her face was flush with exhaustion. She laid on the cool ground while her body curled up within itself. Her mind soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Pi pi pi!"_

She grunted.

"_Pii~ pi pipipi pi!"_

The newman opened her eyes. Only to be met with the wide blue eyes of another. A few moments of silence passed. The newman blinked, trying to recognize the creature in front of her. Her body calmed down knowing that the creature in front of her was calm. Her hand reached out to touch the top of its feathered head. The creature let out a coo in response to the petting. A smile appeared across her face.

That smile was short lived when she heard footsteps approaching. She picked up the Rappy Paral in her hands and stood. Her eyes hardened into a glare. Just then, two Communion guards burst into the divination room. Their rods were out.

"Identify yourself." one guard said.

The newman held her gaze. She brought the rappy closer to her chest. The guards cautiously walked closer to her.

"Wait." said a voice.

Izuma walked through the guards to see the newman. His eyes widened a little at seeing her. The long hair and face reminded him of someone from a while ago.

'_Mirei? No...that would be impossible.'_

The newman looked at Izuma. Her guard relaxed a little as she put the Rappy Paral down on the ground. She gave it a little nod before it ran off from the group. She walked over to Izuma, only stopping feet from him.

"We have a lot to discuss Izuma." she said.

"Watch your manners." ordered the guard, "That's Master Rutsu."

Izuma raised his hand to silence them. "It's quite alright." he said. He looked on at the newman. "And may I ask who you are. Only high ranking members of the Communion are able to access this place."

The newman look at Izuma and nodded.

"My name is Kusari, and I'm here to be your next Divine Maiden."

* * *

I'm expecting this to be short. Maybe about the same length as Ignite Infinity? I dunno.

Anywho Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views and stuff. Pretty short chapter but I think I have the hang of the sequence of events.

* * *

'_My name is Kusari and I'm here to be your next Divine Maiden.'_

Kusari sat in the back of the escort ship quietly. Izuma looked back at her and noticed how quiet she really was. It still surprised him that she looked so similar to Mirei. If it wasn't for the beauty mark under her right eye, she could easily pass as a twin. The words she spoke before they departed from the temple still stayed in his mind.

It had only been a couple years since the previous maiden declared that Gurhal didn't need the powers of one anymore.

When they arrived back at the Communion headquarters he led Kusari through the halls to one of the private meeting rooms. Kusari took in her surroundings. Once they both were situated, he motioned for the guards to leave them.

For a while there was silence.

"Kusari." he called out.

She turned her attention to him. Her eyes seemed to scan him. "I know what you are going to ask." she said finally, "You wonder why I look like Mirei. They intended it."

"They?"

Kusari nodded. "This place would be more comfortable with this form. I am here to bring a sense of comfort to Gurhal."

Izuma shook his head. The way Kusari spoke was very old. Like there was something more in the young body.

"Lets begin with the basics. How old are you Kusari?"

She gave a faint smile as she folded her hands on the low table. "That depends." she answered, "You mean physically, or spiritually? You feel it don't you Izuma? The unnatural photons?"

He did feel the photons. He felt it since they first met. But the photons felt welcoming. Pleasant. But there was a certain power behind it.

Kusari let out a small sigh in the silence. "If you want to know, this body if only a few hours old. But this spirit is very old. Rather, the photons behind it. Have you ever considered that the Holy Light actually _exists_ as entities?"

Izuma fell silent at her statement. There was no hiding the surprised look on his face. "As part of our faith we acknowledge that the Holy Light exists. But as an actual living entity? I find it hard to believe. Why now for the Holy Light to interfere?"

She smiled softly. "A very good question. I don't know actually. Gurhal seems to be doing fine without the interference though. But I'm here for a different reason. I know for sure what it will be when I see it. But I have to become the Maiden first."

"You're adamant on becoming the maiden are you?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll undergo your tests and trials if that's what it'll mean." Kusari stared at Izuma in the eyes. She wouldn't waiver from her decision.

Izuma could feel that. "Even with your advanced abilities, it'll be very taxing on your body. I would rather not have someone so young take the training. And it'll be hard to convince Gurhal that a Maiden is needed in the world." He glanced at Kusari. The determined look on her face reminded him of Mirei. There was a pang of hurt stemmed from her death still in his heart.

"But I think we can make it work. Prepare yourself Kusari. It will not be easy."

* * *

Probably one of my shortest chapters, but I never really intended for Kusari's origins to be a big build up. It's really odd to keep calling Rutsu by his first name._.

Review~


End file.
